Gleek Overboard
by ohmycastiel22
Summary: THE GLEEKS ARE ON A DISNEY CRUISE... BUT THEN A STORM COMES ALONG. OH NOES! SAM/KURT :D READ/REVIEW PLZ?


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee, if I did I wouldn't have to write fan fiction and Kurt and Sam would be together already.

**Rating: **hmmm… this chapter will be PG-13

**Warning:** Probably some cursing

**Summary:** A Glee vacation on a Disney cruise ship goes wrong. D:

**Pairing: **Sam/Kurt

**Note: **I know that a lot of this chapter is unrealistic, but please take into account that I've never been on a cruise and let's just pretend that it's a very small amount of passengers just for the sake of plot c: thank you.

No one actually thought Mr. Schue was telling the truth when he told the entire club that they were going on one of those fancy Disney cruises that summer, but the rumors turned out to be true, and here they were aboard one of the biggest cruise ships ever, headed to Florida. Naturally all of the cheerios in the club were by the pool, sunbathing. Rachel was warming up her voice in the cabin that She shared with Mercedes, who was in the pool with Kurt. Finn was waiting for Rachel, outside of her cabin, they were going to the pool once she was done. Puck was snooping on the sunbathing girls with Mike and Artie, who shared a room. Tina was looking for Mike, once he found him she was going to scold him for looking other girls. And Sam was in his cabin, staring at the ceiling.

He had a bad case of sea sickness and the fact that he had just eaten his breakfast didn't help at all. He was told that if he just stared at a certain spot and balanced himself out that the nausea would go away, but it didn't, keeping his eyes open only made his head worse. So he flipped over, on to his stomach and closed his eyes.

There was an announcement over the speaker stating:

"There is a storm ahead of us. We ask all passengers to lease get out of the pool and advise that being on the ships interior would be best. The dining room will not be open. The storm should be passed in an hour or so. Thank you, have a magical day."

Sam sighed, the cabin area was about to get so much louder, he just knew it. His head was pounding at this point, like his brain was knocking on his skull, begging him to stop doing whatever it was that was making it ache. He opened his eyes and slammed his hand off of the bed, searching around for his bag. He found it, unzipped it and pull out a bottle of ibuprofen. He took two pills and put it away.

There was some loud chatter coming from the hall and the lights flickered on. The chatter was quieter with the quiet close of the door and he let out a small groan. "Turn off the light."

He closed his eyes and threw himself back on the bed, his arm covering any bit of his sight that might have leaked any bit of light. There was a click that signified that the lights had been turned off. "Thank You." He muttered into his pillow. Though the lack of light didn't make any difference.

"No problem." Kurt murmured, from where Sam assumed was his side of the cabin. Sam tried to make himself sleep but his aching brain made him aware of every little noise that Kurt made, what could he possibly be doing in the cabin beside sleeping?

The ibuprofen didn't kick in until about five minutes later and Sam felt himself drift into a light sleep. That's when the boat started rocking more and more. He groaned and attempted to sit up in his bed. He looked over at Kurt, who was actually asleep. He sighed and laid his head back down.

He didn't get to sleep this time because as soon as his head hit the pillow there was another announcement:

"We ask the passengers to please stay in their cabins at this point. The storm has strengthened and it'll probably last another couple of hours. Until we make another announcement please stay in your cabin. Thank you, have a magical day." The voice on the over head speaker was too happy for a situation like this.

"Does your head feel any better?" Kurt asked, quietly. Sam opened his eyes and found that Kurt was sitting up now.

Sam started to nod but his head still didn't feel that much better so he spoke instead, "I think I got like ten minutes of sleep, so that helped."

Kurt smiled, "That's good." He was quiet for a while after that.

Sam didn't know what it was about Kurt that he was so drawn to, it was probably how strong he was. It had been obvious to Sam, the first day that the boys met that Kurt liked him, but when he broke off the duet with him, it surprised Sam. As far as Kurt knew Sam was straight and something about that must of clicked in his head, leading him to let Sam go.

Sam couldn't imagine what it must be like, liking someone who didn't have feelings for you. Or, he didn't want to knew what it was like. But as hard as he might try to deny it to himself, he did know. That started at his old school.

There was a boy there, Nick. He was the captain of the football team, friends with everyone. He was one of the few boys at the school who actually managed to get a girlfriend from the neighboring girls school. That's why Sam decided to join the football team, because of Nick. He looked up to him, he wanted to be like him, wanted to be his friend, wanted to impress him. When Sam got on the team, his effort didn't go unnoticed by Nick. They soon became friends, they hung out every once in a while. They went over each other's houses when a football game between their rivaling favorite teams was on.

It wasn't too long after their friendship started to really be established that Sam noticed things that he knew he shouldn't. He noticed how Nick's abs flexed when they were doing their workouts, and not in a masculine kind of "I want abs like those to impress the ladies way" it was a "I want to touch those abs and run my fingers through his hair" kind of notice. He noticed that when Nick was in the shower, he took his pants off first, and he usually wore boxer breifs. Sam would stare during classes that they had together, it got to the point where Sam knew that he wanted Nick.

Sam wasn't aware of when the wanting became obvious but, it did and Nick stopped hanging out with Sam. One day Sam went over to Nick right before their traditional football game and asked him whether they were on for that night. Nick asked him, "Why would I want to hang out with a faggot like you?"

Sam laughed and told him that he wasn't gay.

Nick just rolled his eyes and told him to "Straighten up" or they couldn't be friends and he'd spread it throughout the whole school by time prom came around. He wasn't lying, he told everyone on the team and his girlfriend spread it around her school. Soon enough Sam was getting attacked at his locker, thrown in dumpsters, and threatened. Sam quit the football team and decided to just lay low.

He told his guidance counselor about the bullying, she convinced him to tell his mother, who tried to convince him to go to a school called "Dalton Academy." It was an all boys school, but they had a zero tolerance bullying policy. Sam took a tour of Dalton and "decided" that he wasn't actually gay and this other school, located in Lima, would help remind him of that.

Then he met Kurt.

It was the damn glee clubs fault. He didn't have to be gay, he didn't have to get hard whenever he so much as thought about how any of the guys moved when they danced. He didn't have to let his mind wander when he took a shower and there was even just one other guy in the showers. He always tried to take a shower at a different time than everybody else. And that one time when Kurt came in, god, the only good part about that encounter was when Kurt was walking away. Watching his butt move with each step that he took. The way he said "Uh-huh."

It didn't help that Kurt was gay. He knew that he could get him if he wanted. If he just came out, even a little. He could tell people that he was bi, it was half true.

Sam stared at Kurt with one eye open, he looked as if he had just about fallen back asleep. And it was adorable because he was wearing his fancy designer clothes, the ones that he hated when they got wrinkled. He couldn't imagine Kurt sleeping in his clothes if he was aware of it, then he noticed that his headphones were in his ears.

Sam stood up in the small cabin, he laughed on the inside at the thought of Finn trying to stand up in his cabin. The ship rocked again, one big rock, full of enough force to throw Sam onto the floor.

Kurt picked his head up and took the headphones out of his ears. "You okay?" He asked.

He had hit his head, which, strangely, got rid of his headache. "Yeah, I'm fine." They looked at each other and Sam spoke up again "The hell was that?"

"Probably just the storm." He was about to turn around and put his head phones back in but another announcement staring playing:

"To all passengers: Please get to the life boats on the front of the boat. The boat has reached a critical stage-" There was another huge rock and the overhead system turned to static.

Sam turned and looked at Kurt, whose eyes were full of terror. There was immediately movement outside of their door. "We're not gonna be able to get out of here anytime soon are we?" Kurt muttered. Sam watched in shock and horror as the people across the hall from them got out of their room just before the door was slammed shut.

Sam stood up and said "Like hell we're not." An alarm stated sounding throughout the room, bringing back Sam's headache.

Kurt looked around the cabin quickly, gazing over his many bags, he grabbed a small bag and a bag that probably had clothes in it. Sam copied but only grabbed one bag, having no idea what was in it.

He twisted the door knob and tried to push it open but it was blocked by all of the people running in the hall.

There was another announcement over the system:

"Please do not run *static* the life boats are *static* the bow of the ship *static* remain calm. *static* orderly manor *static* magical *static*"

Sam tried to push the door open again, but this time it didn't budge, at all. "Kurt, help." Kurt ran to the door. "twist the door knob." he ordered, Kurt nodded and did so. Sam backed up and tried barging into the door, it still remained shut. "The hell is this door made of?"

Sam could see Kurt start shaking, he backed up and sat himself on the bed. "We're gonna die." he muttered. "We're gonna die."

Sam sat down next to Kurt, subconsciously grabbing his pale hand in the process. "Don't say that, Kurt." tears slowly started making their way down Kurt's face. Sam's only instinct was to wipe them off, but he resisted the urge. He still wasn't strong enough. He knew that their lives were at stake and still wasn't strong enough to just give into his feelings and kiss him. "It'll be fine, we just got to bust this door down." he rubbed Kurt's hand and looked around the room.

"Because that's gonna be so easy." Kurt said, sarcastically.

Sam stood up and looked around some more, he spotted a fire extinguisher by the door. The ship rocked again and pushed Sam on the ground again. Kurt was pushed off of the bed, right near Sam. Sam turned away, feeling his face heat up instantly. He stood up and grabbed the fire extinguisher. "We can use this, but I want to try something first, twist the knob again." Kurt did as he was told. Sam backed up again, but this time kicked the door. It barely budged.

"It moved." Kurt said, excitedly.

"Try opening it." Kurt pushed the door open, harder than he had to and it flung open. A smile burst onto his face.

"Awesome." They ran out of the room, grabbing their selected bags and headed toward the pool, where the life boats were. The halls were surprisingly quiet.

Sam stayed behind Kurt, not because he wanted to stare at his ass or anything, but because he didn't know where exactly the pool was. His sense of direction wasn't as developed as it should have been. Sam looked around the halls quickly and noticed a sign with two arrows pointing both left and right "Right: Cabins, Left: Pool"

"Sam, hurry up." Kurt turned around and motioned for Sam to follow, of course Kurt was already going left. _He's so smart. _Sam thought with awe. _no. this isn't the time to be fawning all over Kurt, do that when our lives aren't in danger._

"Yeah." Sam ran forward a couple of feet until he was a comfortable distance away from Kurt.

"The life boats shouldn't be far." Kurt was smiling now. Which made Sam happy.

They ran for another minute and then the pool was in clear view. But no one was there, the pool was empty and so was every bit of surface surrounding it. "Didn't they say that, the lifeboats were here?" Kurt mumbled.

Then it hit Sam's memory: _"the life boats are *static* the bow of the ship *static*"_ Sam looked to the right of him, they had just gotten outside and he had just noticed that it was raining heavily, there were storm clouds surrounding the ship, huge clouds that made your average thunderstorm look like a drizzle. Kurt turned around. "I think we're on the other side of the ship."

Sam nodded slowly and looked toward the front of the ship. He couldn't see the end, the boat was that long. Kurt started walking in front of him, back to the inside of the ship. The wind started picking up and Sam ran to the interior. It was quiet besides the constant sound of wind whipping around the ship and the hard rain slamming against the roof, every now and then they would start running but besides that they were pretty constant in their speed walk. About seven minutes passed before they reach the door to the outside of the ship again, this time it was the right side of the boat. Sam flooded with hope as he heard a constant murmur of people.

"We're almost there!" Kurt yelled. Sam stretched his neck up and decided that Kurt was walking too slow for being this close to actually surviving this hectic situation. He ran in front of Kurt, grabbing his hand and pulling him along in the process.

"Come on then!" Sam yelled, with a hopeful smiled plastered on his face.

A huge gust of wind suddenly came out of nowhere and shook the ship, Kurt fell down on account of the impact. Sam felt Kurt's hand fall out of his. He turned around and grabbed Kurt, pulling him up to a standing position. "Are you okay?" He asked, cautiously. Kurt caught his breath and nodded quickly, "Are you sure?"

"Yes! Let's just go!" Kurt yelled.

Another minute of running passed and Sam spotted the life boats. "There they are!" He yelled and started pulling Kurt along with him again, they were near the rail of the ship, almost to the lifeboats.

Another large gust of wind blew through the ship, again pushing Kurt. Sam reacted immediately, attempting to grab Kurt's hand as soon as he saw that Kurt had fallen in the absolute wrong direction, he was falling off of the ship, passed the rail. "KURT!" Sam yelled as the ship rocked back and forth, forcing Kurt off of the ship, into the water.

Sam stared at the dark water for a second, breath in deeply, shook in his shoes a bit and then braced himself to grabbed onto the rail of the ship. He looked back down in the water and spotted Kurt. (totally unrealistic scene I know!) He took another deep breath and dove into the dark water.

What was going through his mind at that moment, he didn't know and he didn't really care all he knew was that he needed to help Kurt. He wanted to help Kurt, and as the actually-not-too-cold water made contact with his skin he started looking around for Kurt. The tide pulled him away from the ship, pushed him away from wherever he was going to look for Kurt. He heard "Help!" it was definitely Kurt's voice.

"Kurt!" He yelled, almost half covered by the force of the waves. There wasn't a response, just more screaming from the ship above them. "KURT!" Again no response. A chill ran down Sam's spine as the waves continued to whip him around. What if he had jumped into the water for no reason? What if Kurt was drowning? What if they were both doomed? He'd be dead by tomorrow.

"Sam!" He was alert at once, looking around the black water instantly. "Sam! Is that you?" He was pushed by some more waves and then nothing. Blackness.

Omigosh. I love my horribly logic'd out story. :D

Plz review please please please?


End file.
